Is Blood Thicker Than Tears?
by C-shell12203
Summary: Danny and Kylie have been bffs since pre-k, Kylie's family is made up of evil aliens. What happens when she finds out Danny is in the MBC? Will she choose friends or family, Blood or tears? it'll hurt letting either of them of them go and she knows itCh.5
1. I'm bored!

**Is Blood Thicker Than Tears?**

Sick with boredom she plopped down on her bed and began texting her best friend.

_Pretty-In-Punk22: Dannnneeehhhh!!!!!!! *groans*_

_TheDanMan95: Sup Kylez?_

_Pretty-In-Punk22: Nothing, that's why I'm bored!!!!!_

_TheDanMan95: Oi_

_Pretty-In-Punk22: ?_

_TheDanMan95: You'd think at least one time you'd text meh about sumthin important._

_Pretty-In-Punk22: this is sooo important, come rescue me from death by boredom!_

_TheDanMan95: Why should I? LOL_

_Pretty-In-Punk22: Cause you love meh? and you don't want to lose ur bestest buddeh evah!!!_

_TheDanMan95: W.E you wanna come ovah?_

_Pretty-in-punk22: Let's go do somethin!!!!!!!_

_TheDanMan95 Okay? OooOOOoOOo I know meet me half way!_

_Pretty-in-punk22: Kay Kay ^_^ c ya in five _

She closed her phone and walked to her closet, she put on a red plaid hoodie over her grey Aeropostal shirt and black skinny jeans, she pulled on her red skater shoes and walked out the door.

"The Half way pioint" as they called it was exactly as it sounded, the half way point between their two houses. She ran the two blocks and eagerly stopped at their meeting place waiting for Danny impatiently.

He walked up, behind as she was tapping her foot impatiently, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other covered her eyes and he spun her around. "Gues who!" he asked setting her down.

"What'd you want to show me?" she asked raisng her eyebrows at him.

"So we've been friends a long time....." he started taking a deep breath

"Uh huh?" she prodded.

"Well, do you beleive in aliens?" he asked suddenly

"Uh, yeah I guess, not the whole 'conspiresy' thing with Area 51 and what not but yeah"

"So, ummm. Good come on!" he said pullling her by the wrist to a yellow house down the street. "Brace yourself." he said as they enetered the room.

She looked around "It's a club house." She stated plainly

'Yes." he answered flipping a switch the room glowed blue and transformed "And now it's the Monster Buster Club headquaters other wise known as the MBC?"

She stumbled back qwth a start, Danny's in the MBC? She had to act like she didn't know anything about it so he wuldn't know what family she came from. He probably knew the family just not that she belonged to it. "huh- what?" sher asked in disbeleif.

"We stop evil aliens from trying to take over Singletown!" he said "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, awesome!" she answered "Sorry I'm just trying to get over the shock."

"Yeah, I felt the same way" he said beginning to show he what everything was and how it worked.

But she already knew. She was taught this, and she was taught to destroy or avoid these weapons or anything that held them. Could she do that to Danny? She had to choose between her life saving friends, ad her life wrecking family.... And ultimately is blood thicker than water? Or is blood thicker than tears?

After Danny had showed her everything she just shook her head, "Sorry, I have- chores, gotta go." she stated running away from him.

"Kylie wait!" he yelled after her, but she didn't stop she had to get home and think.


	2. Hunting

"Kylie wait!" he shouted

I kept running, but he was still faster having much longer legs. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the elbows.

"Kylez!" he exclaimed

I straightened up to my full height, not that it did any good, him being a whole head taller than be. Curse that growth spurt him and Chris had last summer. "Danny my parents are gonna me home any second!!!!! I have to go!" I said

"Okay fine but promise me you'll call later?" he asked

"Jeez you're like a clingly girlfriend" I laughed "but yeah, I will Danny, it's not like I'm afraid of you!"

He sighed in releif and laughed "Okay thanks!"

I smiled and gave him a hug "Uhh Danny let go of my arms" I giggled

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed letting go as I ran off.

I burst through my front door and tossled my younger brother's pitch black mop of hair absently as I leaned over the couch where he was sitting.

He looked up from his book, taunting light blue eyes met my frustrated dark ones. "Hey sis!" he said dog-earing his page in the book and setting it on the table.

I picked it up and read the title outloud "The complete history of the Monster Buster Club. Why the hell read this one X?" I threw it back at him and it landed lightly on his stomach.

"Hey, if you're gonna defeat them you gotta know their habbits" he shrugged getting up.

"Right...." I said absently "Xavier?"

"Hmmm?" he asked his head in the fridge.

"Have you ever thought.... Never mind." I quickly stopped myself.

"That our family is all wrong?" he asked giving me his *don't you think like that* look

"I forgot you read minds" I sighed plopping down.

He sat down next to me, "I didn't need too" he whispered "Now stop with your fricken crazy talk mom and dad are upstairs. And not that I wouldn't love to have your inheritance but I'm kinda found of you so shut up and don't look so guilty!" He continued to whisper

"Xavier!" I screamed tackling him to the floor.

"Ahh!" we both fell to the ground with a thud. We wrestled on the ground and he pinned me. He's only a five minutes younger and taller by two inches, but hey, I'm no shorty at 5"5! I'm 13 just so you know Danny's 14, Cathy's 13 Chris' 14 and so is Sam. Cathy, Xavier and I's birthdays are next month (June) where as Sam Chris and Danny are all in April.

Our parents rushed down the stairs. "Get off me jerk!" I yelled kneeing him in the stomach.

"Don't!" he exclaimed his face twisted in fake, but still real looking pain.

"Kids get off each other!" our father's voice boomed through out the room.

We both stood up glaring at each other, with utter hate in our eyes. "Seriously you two! If you're going to get rough why dont you go hunting?" asked our mom.

"Sorry!" we said in unison

"Your mother's right you two go hunting for tonight and if you're back before midnight you're both going in the basement" said Dad

"Yes sir!" we glared at each other.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Xavier glaring at me as our parents left the room.

"Im sorry X, I had to get myself mad somehow." I explained

"Whatever" he growled snatching his v-com and hitting the button. His clothes transformed into a pair of black cargo pants, a black long sleaved shirt under a black t-shirt with that said Disturbed in dark red letters, and a pair of black sneekers.

I rolled my eyes at him and changed into my gear as well mine was black skinny jeans, and a long sleaved purple striped Holister shirt, black converse and I kept my white blonde hair in a spikey pony tail.

Xavier and I may be twins but we look opposite, he has straight black hair to his eyes and clear light blue eyes. Whereas I have extremely light white blonde hair, and dark brown/blue eyes that are practically black.

"So one question." said Xavier

"Yeah?"

"Are we hunting humans or aliens?"

I bit my lip.

**A/N Okay I'm ending it there mostly because ZI'm to tired/stressed out to finish -_-zzzzZZZZZ**


	3. Taco Bell and Drama

I bit my lip, then shook it off with a smirk "Whatever isn't fast enough"

He nodded and tossed me a silver and purple motorcycle helmet which I pulled down slidding the plastic over whatever was showing of my face. He did the same with his red and black helmet and we left the house on what seemed to be motorcycles. However I, beong the tech head I am, modified them to move at the speed of light and to make zero noise. Yeah I'm, that awesome guys.

About half an hour later we ditched the bikes in the dirt and continued on foot. About a minute after that we came acrossan octavore. Easily terminated. Finally our prolonged silence was broken by Xavier. "Let's do something Fuuuuuuun!" he complained

"Oh your're not enjoying this?" myh voice dripped with a sarcastic edge.

"Okay so we can pick a fight with a powerful alien or a defensless human. Pick one!" He demanded

"Well here's a defensless human now." I smirked nodding to a small boy who was coming around the corner.

"Good enough" shrugged X, so we decided to just give the kid nightmares for the next three years of his klife instead of completely scasrring him. Which was pretty merciful for us.

As we approached the kid I realized something important. This wasn't some random kid! This was Danny's little brother, Peter! I swore under my breath and Xavier gave me a look that said "what the hell is wrong" I shook my head asnd pulled out a blaster, shooting in the general direction of Peter's feet. X did the same firing red lasers just above the small boy's head.

My head was stilll covered by the helmet but for the fracxtion of an instant that Peter and I's eyes met. I thought for sure he had recognized me. His eyes were full of fear, fear pure true and innocent. It gave me an adrenaline rush to see it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to protect him or if I wanted to cause more of that fear. I went with the second, after all, look at my family.

Peter fell to the ground and covered his head, sobbing. After all the boy was only eight.... and a half. The mbc rushed out in an instant, everything seeme to move in a blur. Danny wore the red suit, Cathy the pink, Chris the blue, and Sam the yellow. The took a defensive stanse to protect the boy who automatically hid behind his brother.

I smirked evilly as I ran away with Xavier. At this point something in my mind clicked. This was who I am this was who I was born as. There's no fighting my family I don't care what or who is right anymore. There's only one nagging feeling in the back of my subconcious. Danny would be _crushed_ if he knew I was a traitor.

***Normal P.O.V.***

Kylie and Xaveir got in really late from their night of hunting. Kylie awoke growning when she heard her "Danny" ringtone going off "Off to never ever land!" the singer screamed. She sighed and fumbled the pjhone open holding it to her ear.

"Ello?" she mumbled sleepily, under her covers.

"Kylie? Did I wake you up? Sorry!" Danny's voice was stressed out, upset and almost angry.

"No!" Kylie protested sounding more awake "it's fine, Dans what's wrong?"

"Last night some aliens attacked my little brother..."

"Peter? Ohmigosh! Is he alright?" She already knew, she new everything about it but He didn't know she knew and she liked it that way. Confusing right?

"Yeah, Pete's fine, it just scared him half to death." answered Danny

"Oh Im sorry!" she said sweetly

"It's not liek it's your fault, but if I hget my hands on the person who did that to my brother theuy ill die so fast- just UGH!"

She swore under her breath again, "Danny just calm down. You wanna go get breakfist?"

"Did you just cuss? and sure but breakfist isn't to great at three in the afternoon." he responded

"Yeah sorry X stole my flip flop and okay then we can go to taco bell."

"Haha Okay! See you then, we can hang at the club house after that." he laughed

"Kay kay!" she grinned "See you then"

"Love you bye"

"Back at you" she hung up and shot up to get ready which she managed to do in a total of ten minutea. After that she ran to the nearest Taco Bell where she say Danny waiting for her.

"Danny!" she smiled hugging him.

He hed her for a second and grinned "Hey Ky!"

They got to the front of the line and ordered. Kylie got a steak quesadilla (idk spll) and Danny got a beef Chalupa. They walked to the park and sat under the big oak tree to eat.

"So what's been up Kylie, I've been kinda worried about you.." said Danny

"Ohhh, up? Not much." She scarfed down a bite of her food. "Why would you be worried, I'm fine" She defended

"Okay, you just seemed out of it lately I guess" he trailed off.

"Danny please, I don't really want to talk about it!" she proteted plopping back on the dirt, soon enough Danny lay there next to her.

"Okay-" he paused and looked at her "wait!"

"What!?!?!" She sat up quickly.

He sat up as well and gestured to her jacket sleave which was partially rolled up. She tugged the sleave down in a hurry buut he yanked it back up ever so gently.

"Danny!" she groaned as he inspected her arm. It was covered in cuts, scars, scrathces and bruises.

HE looked at her wrists then at her amost black eyes, his nostrils flairing angrily "What the hell is this Kylie!"

"Nothing Danny!" she defended pulling away from him. "None of your buisness at least." She jerked away from his grasp and was about to walk away but he stood ups as well and grabbed her by the waist.

Her arms dangled loosel at her sides as his were wrapped around her waist. Her dark blue almost black eyes met his forest green ones as defiant as a thunder storm. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered soothingly. "You know you can tell me everything Kylez"

"No I can't!" she tried to push him away but he dodnd't let go. "I can't tell you anything you wouldn't understand a bit of it!"


	4. Vampires and Snakes

**A/N first off I didn't get the name JC from xXxZaraxXx (k'm pretty sure she's the one who had him as an o/c) anyway I always liked the name Josiah Christian, mostly because Joe is my papa's name and Christian is my older bro's middle name well... ione of his middle names (he has three) anyway yeah to the story. Oh and I apologize for all the typos in the last chap LOL I was writting it on a cofee buzz at 2 in the morning**

"No I can't!" I tried to push him away but he didn't let go. "I can't tell you anything you wouldn't understand a bit of it!" this time he did let go as my hand swiftly came across his face.

He dropped his hands, and touched where I had slapped him, hurt and shock were both in his eyes. I almost sobbed at it, but I quickly turned on my heel and started to run away.

I took a deep breath as I stopped somewhere in the woods, "Kylie! Ky wait up!" I could here Danny from some distance behind. I shook my head and gasped as something knocked me against one of the trees.

The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled for a second to breathe. At first I thought it was Danny, but the momet I looked up I kjnew who it was. Who wouldn't recognize the glowing red eyes and the pitch black hair?

The boy smirked at me evilly pressing my shoulders harder against the trunk of the tree. His eyes were void of any white, there was no pupil or iris just a sinister glowing, thirsty, red. The dark mop of pitch black hair fell shadily into his eyes. His pale skin gleamed white under the sun and his smirk showed a set of glistening white fangs. No, He's not a vampire, come on people Twilight doesn't exist and this boy is not about to drink my blood. Though it may look allot like it.

I struggledto keep my voice even and suprisdingy enough it stayed that way. "Hello Josiah, wonderful to see you again."

"Josiah?" he scoffed "I thought I told you not to call me that Kyleeana"

"Oh yes I forgot you go by your anitials, JC" I sneered

"Kylie! Kyles where are you!" I heard Danny yelling

JC smirked at me. "That you boyfriend? How _sweet_"

"Don't touch him!" I growled lunging towards him, but his firm grip kept me held tightly against the tree.

"I can't beleive you'd move on so fast Kylie." he whispered his voice teasing and melodious. "We only broke up a month ago."

"And for good reason jerk face!" I said in a normal tone, trying to break free again.

"And wat reason is that dear?" he asked presing his fore head to mine.

I tried to move but it didn't work, his warm mint-smelling breath mingled with mine. I tried to clear my head, I knew what he was doing. I just couldn't belive, it was working.. AGAIN! "You-"I broke off softly

He almost had me in a trance until I heard Danny once again but much much closer "What the heck, Kylie?" he asked seeing me.

I heard a growl escape from deep in JC's chest.\, as he whipped his head around, his bright, angry red eyesflared at Danny. I gasped as JC snatched something out of his pocet and jabbed the point into my side. I felt blood start to pour out of the wound, he released his hold on me and I sank to the ground leaning against the tree for support. With my blurring vision I looked down to see a dart covered in blood laying on the ground beside me. My arm clung to my side in pain as I gasped for breath.

A searing pain tore through my chest at my lungs. Since when did Josiah take to using poisen darts anyway? Oh well, if I'm lucky it'll just kill me and get it over with. I sighed as the world blacked out leaving the searing pain and darkness as all I had. I'm not quite that lucky.

*****Danny p.o.v.*****

I walked up on some vampire looking dude chocking Kylie. MY Kylie!

The guy that held her growled and stabbed her in the side with some sort of dart. In that instant I lunged at him changing into my MBC gear and sending a quick call for back up.

I tried not to look at Kylie as she staggered against the tree, blood seeping through her jacket and her mumblng in an unintelligable way. Her eyes were the freakiest thing, their normal black color was changing rapidly, from black, to gold to, purple to green, to pink, to orange and back again.

The vampire thing took a protective stanse in front of her. "DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!" He yelled angrily, his voice gruff like he hadn't had a drink in decades.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled back

Suddenly it's voice was calmer. he took a slow deliberate step towards me. "You're her friend are you not?"

"Yes" I held my blaster tensely pointed at him.

"You're inn the MBC, am I correctttttttttt?" he drew out the T on the wors in a serpant like manner.

"Well" he smiled evilly "you're her worst enemy."

"What!" I screamed

"Her parents taught her to hate you and your time from the very begining Daniel." he smirked "She'll never love you and I'll take care of her, no reason for you to be the hero now..."

"You're lying!" I screamed firing at him

"Am IIIII?" he asked in his serpant like voice, raising an eyebrow as he easily dodged each of my shots.

I continued to fight him praying he wasn't right. Though something told me he was.


	5. I do love you though

I woke up in my room, wearing one of my brothers wife beaters and a pair of sweats. As I tried to sit up a searing pain tore through my side, and I remembered what happened last night. A white bandage was wrapped neatly around my stomach it was spotted with some blood. Moaning I was able to get up and go down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen where Xavier was in his alien fo skin was atleast three shades paler so it was a translucent white, his eyes wee void of any color except black, and his fangs sparkled whitely.

"What the hell!" I asked as I walked in.

"I'm to tired to hold a morph" He shrugged as he took a bite out of something. I'm pretty sure it was raw meat.... Pretty gross.

"Whatever" I shook my head, but paused as I passed a mirror. I realized I wasn't holding a morph either. My hair was white, not silvery blonde like usual but white as a sheet of paper with a single blood red streak. My eyes were dark red and my skin was almost lighter than the paint on the walls. A faded grey scar ran through my dark red.

I swore at the mirror and tried to morph. It didn't work. "Crap. X can you morph at all?" I asked

"Nope, no onme can look outside." he chuckled

I smirked and rolled my eyes rushing to the outside it was pure chaos. I saw octavores, stickies, I even saw a pink Rhapsodian running around. I laughed "You wanna go outside" I asked

"Hell yes" He smiled and we changed quickly to our gear, "good chance to capture a few good aliens." he remarked

I nodded and ran out the door, him closely on my heels. "Is that a Rhapsodian?" he asked

I smirked, "For now."

My dad came on my v-com. An evil smirk on his face, "I need you kids to go capture thaty pink Rhapsodian. Got it?"

"Uh yeah sure no prob" answered X

"Amazing timing" I grinned

I closed the v-com and we quietly stalked the rhapsodian girl to an abandoned ware house. It sounded like a fight was going on inside so we entered. There I saw the MBC, and the Rhapsodian whom I now assume is Cathy. They were fighting a stickey alien.

I walked out and glared at the Stickey. "Kyleeana!" he exclaimed "Are these friends of yours? I am sooo so so so sorry!" it apologized profusely.

"Don't care Gluten but let's put it this way" I paused and let X take over for me as we both took out our blasters

"if your not gone in ten seconds your gonna be halfway to the dark side of the galaxy to a petting zoo." he finished

"10-" I began to count backwards as the stickey made his way out "9-7-3-2-1" I skipped a few numbers and Xavier and I began shooting at him, he disapeared from the building and we just laughed giving each other a quick high-five.

"Did gluten just say Kyleeana?" asked Danny reproachfully

I glared at him defiantly "Who else, oh mighty bright one"

"You're under arrest by rule of the galatic authorities" said Sam

I looked at Xavier "Hmmmm.... Scary" I giggled

"We're on a mission" he stated "good luck obstructing it."

"What's your mission" asked Chris

I pointed at Cathy, "Cathrine L. Smith, an_ extremely_ talented Rhapsodian." I smirked

"Don't touch her!" yelled Danny

"Now Daniel don't get touchy." I smirked "Tell you what. If you guess who I am in your school I'll leave Cathrine here alone" X looked at me incredously but just shook his head "three chances" I added

"Wendy?" he asked

I laughed out loud "What? Me that whore? Try again!"

He looked at me and bit his lip "Erica?" she was a girl that was pretty awesome one of my best friends.

"Not quite..." I teased

"Then are you..... Lina?"

At this I had to laugh Lina was Marc's older sister "No where close" I smirked

I gestured for Xavier to go after Cathy and used my powers to tie up Sam and Chris with a vine.

"Then who are you?" he asked

"Let's see if this gives you a hint." I paused for a second,put on a pouty face and changed my voice slightly to sound more human and less serpentile.

"Hey Danny, love you. Miss you so so so so much! Wish you were here you shoulda seen it Marc got his but kicked by a girl!" I quoted the messege I had left on his phone when he was in Mexico "Love you so much Dan-Dan you're an awesome friend call me when you can"

His eyes went huge "Kylie!?" he sounded ready to sob, the shock and hurt were back in his face

I went back to my normal voice "No duh Dan" I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. Using my powers to tie up the three monster busters that hadn't been vacubated and hung them from the ceiling with we left the building we got our morphs back. I could still picture the hurt shock and suprise in Danny's eyes.

"I do love you though" I whispered silently as we walked back home.


End file.
